Just Vanished
by CassieLyxo
Summary: How would you feel if you left everything you had for nearly a decade? How would you feel if your torn between your best friend and your fiancée? How would you feel if you life just unravelled right in front of your very eyes and you can't do a thing about it. Rating: K just to be safe.


**_The Perfect Life, Or Not?_**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_''I'm sorry for being clever, I'm sorry for not loving you the way you love me but most of all I'm sorry that I even exist'' Shouted a tear stained girl._

_''What is it about you? You never appreciate what I do for you, Hermione the war is over we should be happy together this time there's no one around to spoil it for us.'' Reassured a very stressful red haired man._

_''Didn't you hear what I said Ronald? Me and you just don't work out, the war is over but can't you notice that big cloud looming over us? We're not meant to be together I used think I loved you but Ronald I was a teenager. You let me down too many times for me to forgive you'' Hermione said._

_''I'm sorry Hermione'' Ron said somewhat pathetically._

_''No I'm sorry, I should've told you long time ago but I guess we need time apart a few days at least'' Said Hermione._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

Few days? After that very conversation I haven't heard from her, it was as if she vanished off the planet but now I need to show her that I need her and that she needs me. I was a fool to let her go I should've chased after her and if she didn't take me back at least I would've tried. I would feel better then, I feel guilty for making her run away, I feel guilty for not treating her properly the way I should've. I was an idiotic fool for not noticing she was a human being, a girl. I hate myself the way I treated her first year of Hogwarts. I look around every day watching people happy with their couples or even happy being single but me I am desperate. 2 years later and I'm still here pinning over a woman who has left me. The thing is I regret every single thing I done towards her. If she was here I wouldn't hesitate for even one second to say sorry her to her, I know these words can't change the actions but I just wish that she was here for her to hear me say them.

I need show her that I have matured and very much still in love with her even if she doesn't feel the same. I just want her back as friend if she doesn't want me in any other way. I wouldn't know because she's not here. I feel responsible for making her flee, flee from her friends, flee from the people she considered family.

_ I am such a fool._

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_ Look at me being formal, ha? Let's get straight to the point. Well your(you are/you're) my brother even if we aren't related through blood, you have always stuck by me even when Ronald was being a prat! I always knew you was a brave man, you didn't show it but deep deep down there is a side where you show when any of your friends or family are endangered, you are noble and trustworthy man, and you wondered why the Sorting Hat nearly put you in Slytherin? Well you are cunning and ambitious as well, you wanted to be a Auror and Has your dream come true? It just shows, I am truly happy for you I am really happy!_

_ Harry, the real reason I am writing this letter is because I am leaving, you may say I am being a Slytherin and running away? But the truth, Harry, is that I am not, I am seriously not, I am leaving because I believe that me and Ron won't work out, I am leaving because the war is over and I pretty much don't want to be stuck in the same place for a long time. The biggest reason is Ron, I would've put these ideas of leaving back but Harry I can't forget it, me and Ron can't be friends anymore whether we try or not! I don't love him the way he loves me and that is the problem? He let me feel worthless for years but that's not the problem! His suddenly interested? That's not logic for me, I don't think its love but he is positive!_

_ Harry whatever is between me and Ron is never going to affect us, you're my best friend, brother my other half! I always be with you, please don't tell Ron I have wrote this letter to you I know his your best friend and you don't like not telling him stuff but he might come looking for me and I SERIOUISLY DON'T WANT THAT! That's the reason why I'm leaving in the first place._

_ And you Harry, don't look for me either! Don't waste your time, I might travel the world and see the beautiful world._

_ Most of all remember Harry that I love you, look after Ginny for me as I am not going to be here! Make her happy and have the most wonderful life you deserve._

_ Love from your sister Hermione xxxxxxx._

* * *

(###)

This letter has been in my office drawer, it was a special part of Hermione and for that I wants to cherish it the only person who ever knows about it is Ginny.

I can't keep Hermione's promise, I have to go look for her. It may be personal reasons but it's a job that only she can do and for that alone, I have to go look for her.

_I drew a mind map writing places Hermione may likely be:_

_Australia (She sent her parents there)_

_France (She always said this was a special place for her)_

_Italy (Venice and Rome)_

These were my top priorities but I had other places that I may check to see if she was there. Tomorrow is the day I go to look for her.

Ironically, it's also the day she left, just leaving a tear stained parchment.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

I could describe my whole world in literally two words: happy and sad. I feel happy or ecstatic as I should say because as of today I am engaged. Sad or heavyhearted because my best friend or brother wouldn't be here to attend my wedding. I feel guilty thinking about what I done 2 years ago but for my reasons I done it for the best. If I stayed Ron and I would probably have a pitiful relationship. I tried so hard for him to get my attention but when he did I suddenly didn't feel the same, I can't believe I actually had to justify why we wouldn't work out.

Any fool could have noticed that we were best of as best as friends and I am much more content with my life. But it would been better if the Weasleys and Harry were here to experience it with me. It doesn't matter that Ron is not my boyfriend anymore but I still class the Weasleys as my family.

_I met my fiancée on the airplane to Australia._

True to my word I set off to find my parents. My plan was to go to Australia first and then, when I find my parents will travel the world on a cruise, I had the savings from my paternal grandparents.

So when I sat on my assigned seat on the airplane and a blonde haired man decided to sit next to me, not that I acknowledge him or anything, because I was too busy reading a book with music blasting in my ears. I was too dejected to even notice that someone came and sat next to me, I kept replaying that wretched conversation in my head.

What shocked me most was that when the stewardess announced that the flight was about to end, I decided to take my earphones out and put my book away. I turn towards my right as I was sitting next to the window I to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

I thought he made a mistake by sitting next to me but it seems he knew he had the most annoying smirk ever. It seems he was looking me up and down, but I put that to fact he was trying to irritate me.

I was going to ignore him, and just carry on like nothing happened, but it seemed he had other plans.

''Hermione Granger," He said perfectly politely, but he still had the smirk on.

''Draco Malfoy'' I repeated but in a cool voice, I didn't want him to know that I spent the night before crying.

His smirk grew even bigger, if that is even possible.

''Hermione, if it is alright if I may call you that? Well, anyway, what are you doing going on a plane to Australia?'' He questioned more curiously then snidely, shocked was what I was.

''Draco, well I may ask you the same? What are you doing on a Muggle plane?'' I asked.

''Oh I've got business, I felt like opening a new hotel which is Muggle and Wizard in Australia,'' smiled Draco.

Draco Fricking Malfoy smiled, that smile made my heart do somersaults but I still played cool.

''That's good it seems you have grown up, the Malfoy I knew would never, ever mention something to do with 'Muggles' without saying it bitterly or sneering. That seemed to change?,'' I questioned.

''It seems, Granger that I have grown up just like you. The war has showed me many things and that you as a Muggleborn is more clever and braver then most Purebloods even an idiot can say that so nothing can really justify that Purebloods are everything,'' drawled Draco.

I knew that he knew, he may have not referred to it but I read between the lines.

''Blood is nothing, everyone has the same blood color whether they like it or not but the thing is I've grown up too, as you can see I have left England and may never return,'' I said, if he knew then he might as well hear it from me.

''I figured, you and the Weasel broke up then?'' Malfoy smiled.

''More then broke up, it's not worth it. If I stayed back in England then he would've tried to dictate my life, he may even snoop. I want a life that I can relax and date anybody I want, without Ronald interfering,'' I seethed.

''Good on you, Granger, you are far clever and better looking than Weasel, you need a man who can treat you as a Queen rather than a clever machine. I suggest you look for someone.'' Malfoy said.

''Oh please? And who may this special man be, are you referring to yourself Draco Malfoy?'' I asked, my tone may have had a hint of flirtation in it.

''Oh,you know me, we should probably meet one time if we're going to be living in the same city as me,'' Declared Malfoy.

''What do you mean same city?'' I asked clearly knowing what the answer was but I wanted to hear from his mouth.

''Oh you know Sydney, see you Granger'' He waved while walking away, he never even gave me the chance to retort back.

I must have missed the stewardess announcing that the plane has landing, hell I even managed to miss the whooping sensation of landing, but I didn't mind my head seemed to be on cloud nine.

When I got off the plane I seen the beautiful view of Sydney, I needed to check myself in the Australian Ministry of Magic, because I wished to return here after my traveling and also because of none other than the gorgeous Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe I said that.

* * *

**Narrators POV:**

While Hermione was reminiscing, two men were thinking about her. While Harry was thinking of looking for her, Ronald was thinking of winning her back.

His red hair was matted with the mud of lying in the Burrow's garden, it was Sunday the day all the Weasley's either came with their partners/spouses. Ron brought Lavender with him, he felt bad leading her on, but this was the only way his family would think he was over Hermione. He felt even guiltier thinking about Hermione and fooling his own family but it had to be done.

Ronald had thousands of thoughts going inside his head but he only had eyes for one idea: looking for Hermione himself. This thought was in his head for a very long time, but he didn't know how he would achieve it but he made a long list of thinking were Hermione would be and he would be using his Auror connections to find either.

What he didn't know was another man in exactly the same place of him was thinking of doing the exact same thing as him but for completely different reasons, but also personal reasons that apply to him and him only.

**A/N: I know most of you will be confused ah, but I have updated this before but I have now edited because I have this awesome Beta and so you know the drill. I'm sorry if I haven't updated :( Love you Trisha xo**


End file.
